The present invention relates to a burner system for a radio-controlled hot air balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,015, Davis, discloses a radio controlled hot air balloon. The problem with this known radio controlled hot air balloon is that it not only has a very complicated burner system, but it is also very unreliable, with it being extremely difficult to maintain a controlled burn with this known system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable yet straight-forward burner system for a radio controlled hot air balloon whereby a flame for heating the air in the balloon envelope can be provided whenever needed by ignition of a vaporous fuel mist from a constant pilot flame.